Vulcan Victoria
Vulcan Victoria (バルカンビクトリア Barukan Bikutoria) is a rogue criminal known across the land not just for her personal desires, but for her immense power with her Devil Fruit: Sou Sou no Mi. She currently roams the world, never staying in one place for long unless there is a good reason. History Victoria's childhood was never easy. Her mother was murdered by a certain Pirate who is said to have wielded two Devil Fruits, when Victoria was just five years old. And she and her father were later ambushed by Marines, who believed the father and daughter to be Pirates, leading to her father losing both his sight, and an arm. It was both of these events that led to Victoria completely despising both Pirates and Marines, hence her transformation into a cold-hearted killer. A few years later, at age 11, Victoria found and consumed the Sou Sou no Mi, a Logia-type Devil Fruit based on solar energy/sunlight, and used it to kill every Pirate and Marine she saw, all while keeping her identity hidden. Certain Pirates and Marines she desires to have "the blood of, running down her throat like the thick wine consumed by the Gods themselves", in other words kill, having already engaged in multiple battles with many members from both factions. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Enhanced Strength: While not monstrous, Victoria does possess a level of strength that is beyond that of a normal human's. She has enough strength to easily lift a four-person boat and throw it as a projectile with enough force to injure her target, and she can crush a bone with a single hand. She has also been seen halting the charge of a large, bull-like animal simply by grabbing its horns, albeit sliding back a few feet before it fully stopped. Immense Durability: Victoria has demonstrated colossal amounts of durability throughout her life, such as when a building collapsed on and around her, and she managed to break free with just a few scratches, and continue in her battle at the time, as well as being crushed into the ground by a giant, and still being able to stand up. Sword slashes also don't go as deep as they would on a regular human as well. Immense Reflexes: She has displayed a standard of reflexes that is almost unmatchable: she has dodged rapid gunfire from multiple angles, and she has kept up with and even countered attacks from both gun users and swordfighters and multiple other pirates simultaneously, while Victoria was using just her limbs. Enhanced Speed: Victoria has shown enough speed to keep up with the sword swipes of the two women mentioned above without any delays, as well as both at the same time. She has also closed distances of over 150 feet between herself and a target within mere seconds. Enhanced Endurance: Victoria has managed to keep herself in battles that have lasted for hours, only brought to a pant by the time it ended. The effects of weather conditions also seem to have virtually no effect on her, however this might just be a feature of her Devil Fruit. Godly Willpower: Victoria possesses a level of Willpower never before seen. She is able to block the mental effects of both common types of Haki being used on herself, and she is even able to shrug off the use of the incredibly rare and powerful Haoshoku Haki on her. Physical Abilities Physical Combat: Victoria is a highly advanced physical combatant, capable of overwhelming numerous enemies at once simply with her hand-to-hand skills. She also took part in a one-sided fight in her favour against her now-partners Ranger D. Fox and Hero G. Blaise, easily winning the battle, despite the pair's incredible, unique fighting styles. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki The most common usage of this Haki allows the user to sense the presence of others. Rayleigh states that to fully master this ability would allow the user to see others even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. When viewed this way, the user can't actually see the person with any physical characteristics, but rather recognizes the target(s) by an "aura" which forms as a light silhouette on a dark background, as demonstrated by Usopp sniping Sugar. Busoshoku Haki Naturally this "invisible armor" can be used as a weapon to strike others with. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack enhanced by Busoshoku Haki hits immensely harder than it would normally be without it. The Kuja's Haki-imbued arrows, for example, are capable of penetrating solid stone. Devil Fruit Over a decade ago, Victoria ate the Devil Fruit Sou Sou no Mi, a Logia-type fruit that allows her to become the pure solar energy/sunlight and control the energy from her body, giving her the reputation as "Amaterasu" and "Sky Scorcher". Victoria's status as one of the most powerful and dangerous people in the world comes from her skillful use of this fruit alongside her natural abilities. Her main style is to launch beams of solar energy from her hands. Victoria, like all Logia-users, is also immune to normal physical strikes, all of which will simply phase through her sunlight-composed body. It should also be noted that Victoria's fruit is unique in its own right, as she has two forms of sunlight/solar energy she is capable of manipulating: white light and black light. The white light, like its name implies, is white (or a rather pale yellow) in colour, and has a dangerous trick up its sleeve: it is riddled with severe amounts of solar radiation that can, when exposed for too long, kill targets. White light is also more suited for defense, and is the main element that composes Victoria's body. Meanwhile, the black light is not as hot as the white light (but it is still hot enough to be dangerous), and is composed of a thicker substance, again of solar nature, that makes it more suited to concussive-force based techniques. Also, by combining the two forms of light, Victoria can utilise her Ultimate Technique: Rising Helios, a cataclysmic technique that obliterates anything within range, living or inanimate. Another unique trait to Victoria's body is that the solar energy that makes up her structure is so hot and radioative, that if a person were to punch through it (or attempt to) they would lose their hand entirely in a matter of seconds, and also end up severely poisoned by the radiation. This fruit is also similar to the Pika Pika no Mi, in that it also allows Victoria to travel at light-speed. It also even makes Victoria immune to the effects of the sun, going to the extent where it even amplifies her power, even at night (as moonlight is just sunlight reflecting off the Moon and onto the Earth), providing her with almost-infinite sustenance, and making her an extremely deadly opponent to face in battle. *'White Light' (ホワイトライト Howaito Raito): The same substance that forms Victoria's body. It has a similar effect on people as the sun itself: burning and poisoning them if exposed too long, and in some cases, depending on how much Victoria uses, the target is killed. It's colouration is a mixture of white and a pale-yellow ironically, despite it's name, with a flame-like outline when used. **'Solar Rain': Victoria generates multiple orbs above, around and under an opponent and the swell, glowing more and more brighter every few seconds, before they explode in succession, repeatedly scorching and battering the opponent from all possible angles, leaving them burnt and injured. **'Burning Haze': Victoria generates white light in the form of a "death mist" from her hands that burns enemies to death, along with poisoning them with radiation, over a wide range. She can also wield it as a cloud engulfing one person entirely, making their death come much quicker. **'Solar Flare': Victoria forms a large orb of white light above herself hovering between her hands that generates many tendrils of the scorching solar energy it is made of, before it increases in size. After which, Victoria throws it at her selected target and causes them to burst into flames, sometimes severely injuring, sometimes killing. **'Golden Nebula': Two rivers of white light spiral out of both of Victoria's hands, and, moving them in circular motions, she uses them to form a savage, ring-like attack, striking anyone in range and leaving them with major charring. *'Black Light' (黒ライト Kuro Raito): This form of Victoria's light is more suited to battle usage, especially on the offensive. It is much thicker than the White Light she can generate and that she is made from as well. Also, despite not being as hot as White Light, Black Light is still hot enough to burn through an object if projected continuously without interruption, even living things can succumb to this. **'Raging Vortex': Generating massive amounts of black light from her body, Victoria manipulates it to move in a spiralling pattern, similar to a vortex, until it has its own suction powerful enough to lift whole ships. These vortex proceeds to violent thrash enemies around with heavy force, enough to break bones, before sucking them right into the core, and then wildly exploding: sending them flying elsewhere. **'Solar Impact': Victoria gathers black light in her hands, forming a bubble-like sphere around it. When charged to her liking, she fires a beam of black light with enough force behind it to knock a regular human unconscious, shatter entire stone walls, and punch through steel/iron/metal barriers effortlessly, even kicking up a large tailwind around Victoria when used due to said force. **'Sun's Entrapment': Placing her left index and middle fingers on her right palm, Victoria triggers a unique event. She controls the sunlight/solar energy around as many enemies as she chooses, and hardens it around them, thus trapping them. These traps slowly drain away an enemy's life-force, but they only kill if Victoria requires it to. When inside the trap orbs, the victim experiences a Zero-Gravity-like situation, and while they can move their body freely, they are stuck on the spot, and it is rather hard to break free. **'Self-Power Up': Doing what it says on the tin, Victoria engulfs her limbs in black solar energy to amplify her physical strength, and to do the same with her durability, her body. **'Dying Star: Supernova': Gathering colossal amounts of black energy in front of her, Victoria creates a huge globe of dark light in front of her that surges with dangerous currents of radiation. Throwing this at her enemies, it completely engulfs them in a solar flame that wipes out their very existance, if they are fully trapped within the orb. One of Victoria's last resorts. *'Ultimate Technique: Rising Helios': Victoria activates this technique by combining her two types of light into one, and moving it innately around her body, stopping at her hands. Beckoning on the full power of the Sun itself, Victoria gathers every bit of sunlight in the area, causing an eerie darkness (even in broad daylight) temporarily, proceeding to unleash all this energy in one, gargantuan cataclysmic explosion, as a beam that emerges from a large sphere of the gathered energy, completely obliterating any and all traces of anything that is unlucky enough to be hit directly by this technique. This attack has been seen powerful enough to completely erase an entire castle, and leave a humongous crater, both in the ground and on the seabed. Victoria's most powerful attack. Assorted Others Relationships Quotes Major Battles Trivia *She is based off of Minerva Orlando from the Fairy Tail Series. Category:Noble Category:Nobles Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit Users